


Chicken broth

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Insults, Other, Sick Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Jared takes care of Jensen ... and insults fly





	Chicken broth

Chicken broth

Jensen grimaced.  
He hadn't liked the chicken soup: when he was little his mother always insisted on making him drink by claiming that it did the body well, after a bad flu and he always made a lot of stories, but to no avail.  
At that moment, he was in bed, finally feverish, but exhausted.  
Throughout the week, his roommate had taken care of him ... and even Mom Ackles was advised, by phone, to give that damn broth to his beloved son.  
Manco had said so!  
In fact, Jared had a lot of fun making that crap.  
Jensen stared at his roommate who was sitting next to him, on an uncomfortable chair, and a bowl of broth in his hand.  
"Eww ..."  
"Living complain"  
"I don't like it, you know."  
"Don't let me play the airplane, then," Jared retorted.  
Jensen rolled his eyes and rested his head on the pillow.  
"I do not want it!"  
"Make" aaah ", come on"  
"PadaJerk"  
Jared rolled his eyes. "Bicthackles"  
"I don't understand why you want to give me that crap," complained Jensen, with a grimace.  
Ignoring him, Jared blew lightly on the spoon and handed it to him.  
"Come on, or I'll tell everyone that when I put the suppository in your ass, you started crying!"  
Ackles's face turned as red as a boiled turnip, unfortunately for him it was true, even though Jared had done as gently as possible ... in the operation.  
"You really are a great asshole"  
"Amen"  
"You don't have to feed me!"  
"But yes, because then you throw it away," Jared said as he brought the spoon to Jensen's mouth.  
The poor boy swallowed the crap.  
"Yet!"  
"It sucks! It's too salty ... "  
Jared stuffed the spoon into Jensen's mouth, stifling any protests; he almost couldn't stifle a laugh when he heard a mutter of insults from his friend.  
He continued to feed his friend, until nothing remained.  
"You're having fun, I see"  
You have no idea how much, Jared Padalecky thought, hiding a devilish grin.  
"As soon as I get off, I'll kick your ass"  
Jared put down the bowl and pulled the covers up. "Now sleep" he ordered gently.  
Before Jensen's eyelids fell into a deep sleep, he murmured: "I love you, Jay"  
Leaving Jared a smile somewhere between emotion and amusement.


End file.
